United Cities of Australia
Summary (abbreviated UCA ''' and also known simply as '''United Cities) is an independent sovereign nation consisting of 43 official Cities, 5 Territorial Cities and 5 Territories. With an area of seven hundred and forty-four thousand and forty-six square miles ( 1,197,427 km2) and with over 26 million people, the capital is Vennc Yoch, and the largest city by population is Ircmnoy Yoch. Most of the nation is contiguous except for Lath Epp and many other smaller islands around the Zeru sea and off the southern coast of Australia. The United Cities is located in Australia to the south of the Kingdom of Sim and the Zoroastrianism Republic of Ant, east of the Republic of Taper, and west of the Socialist Republic of Plantonea. Stretching across three official time zones The United Cities has extremely diverse geography, climate, and wildlife. Etymology The United Cities of Australia gets it's name from the Union of the Cities Happy City and Egypt Falls. The name means they are united together as one nation with the capitol city being Happy City. Since at the time the continent of Australia was not named Happy City was included in the name. Happy City get it's name from Arthur Happy, the person who suggested building the America colony at it's currant location and the one put in charge of it's construction. The city of Happy City name was change shortly after the Articles of Unification to their new language Cityen to Vennc Yoch which simply means Happy City in Cityen. Later the nation's name was change to of Australia instead of Happy City to be more inclusive. History bout two thousand years ago the mysterious calamity came over the whole Earth know has the Great Disaster. Remarkably, nobody knows what cause it or in fact what happen. all traces of civilization cease to exist before it happen. A group the nations worked to together to launch the New Beginnings satellite to see Earth from space and to get clues on what happen many centuries earlier. no clue were found about the Great Disaster but many islands were discover along with to much surprise a new continent. The new continent now know has Australia, discovery started a great land grab with many nations state sponsor and privately funded colonies popping up over the continent. Happy Colony was founded by Immigrants from the United States of East America, fleeing political persecuted from the dictatorship of President Ashcroft. Egypt Falls is founded just prior to Happy Colony. From the last of the Egyptian people to escape from genocide at the hands of the nation of Malawi. A few years after both Colonies are founded they are victims of a surprised attack from the Kingdom of Sim. With no other chance at victory these to colonies became unlikely allies. After many dark nights of hard fighting, and against all odd they were able to drive the Sims back and reclaims their lands. After they signed Articles of Unification they became one nation the United Cites of Happy City was born,and 80 year later it would change it name to United Cites of Australia. Colonization Colonies Wars 1995-1997 The Yellow War 2011-2015 Cityen-Plantonea War 2039-2043 Sand Annexation and the Volk Purchase 2045 Geography Consisting 43 official Cities, 5 Territorial Cities and 5 Territories along with many small islands around the Zeru sea and off the southern coast of Australia with an area of seven hundred and forty-four thousand and forty-six square miles ( 1,197,427 km2)18 and with over 26 million people, the The capital is Vennc Yoch, and the largest city by population is Ircmnoy Yoch. Forty-three Cities, 5 Territorial Cities and 5 Territories are contiguous and located in Australia to the south of the Kingdom of Sim and the Zoroastrianism Republic of Ant, east of the Republic of Taper, and west of the Socialist Republic of Plantonea. The island of Lath Epp located 100 miles (163 km) south off Keqwzy Stretching across Three official time zones. The Great Central Australian Plains lie west of the Dast Rainforest and east of the Fiskhei Mountains River. A large portion of the country's agricultural products are grown in the Central Australian Plains. Before their general conversion to farmland, the Central Australian Plains were noted for their extensive grasslands, from tallgrass prairie in the eastern plains to shortgrass steppe in the western High Plains. Elevation rises gradually from less than a few hundred feet near the Eastern Rainforest to more than a mile high in the High Plains. The generally low relief of the plains is broken in several places, most notably in the Jepxgorru Basin and Apohux River Valley, which form the U.C.A. Interior Highlands, the only major mountainous region the Fiskhei Mountains. Political Divisions Official Cities Territorial Cities''' ' Territories '''Climate' The Climate of the United Cities varies due to differences in latitude, and a range of geographic features, including mountains and deserts. West of the 130th meridian, much of the UCHC is semi-arid to alpine in the western UCHC, and Mediterranean in the center in Jepxgorru and Wilhluj. East of the 130th meridian, the climate is humid continental in the southern central areas through New Egypt, to humid subtropical in the northern areas from Northern Plains to Apohux River Valley regions. Higher-elevation areas of the Fiskhei Mountains, Olip Range, and Volk Cascade are alpine. The Eastern areas and islands of Ruth Ann are oceanic climate. The primary drivers of weather in the United Cities are the seasonal change in the solar angle, the migration south/north of the subtropical highs, and the seasonal change in the position of the polar jet stream. Western Mountains/Granite Hills/Sand Highlands/Volk Cascades ''' Most of Western United Cities is made up of mountains, foothills, high plains, and fdesert lands. Mountains and surrounding valleys greatly affect local climate. As a general rule, with an increase in elevation comes a decrease in temperature and an increase in precipitation. A wide variety of climate types. Locations merely a few miles apart can experience entirely different weather depending on the topography. Most valleys have a semi-arid climate not unlike the eastern plains, which transitions to an alpine climate at the highest elevations. Microclimates also exist in local areas that run nearly the entire spectrum of climates, including subtropical highland, humid subtropical, humid continental, Mediterranean and subarctic. In summer, this area can have many days above 95 °F (35 °C) and often 100 °F (38 °C).On the plains, the winter lows usually range from 25 to −10 °F (−4 to −23 °C). About 75% of the precipitation falls within the growing season, from October to March, but this area is very prone to droughts. Most of the precipitation comes from thunderstorms, which can be severe, and from major snowstorms that occur in the winter and early spring. Otherwise, winters tend to be mostly dry and cold.In much of the region, September is the snowiest month. October and November are normally the rainiest months, while October is the wettest month overall. The Front Range cities closer to the mountains tend to be warmer in the summer due to Semou Winds which warm the area, sometimes bringing temperatures of 70 °F (21 °C) or higher in the summer. The average January temperature is 55 °F (13 °C) in the morning and 90 °F (32 °C) in the afternoon. The average July temperature is 18 °F (−8 °C) in the morning and 48 °F (9 °C) in the afternoon, although variation between consecutive days can be 40 °F (20 °C). '''Northern Plains/Apohux River Valley The region from the Northern Plains, to the Apohux River Valley eastward to the Jhlefzulc Lepyv has a Humid Subtropical climate, with cool to cold winter and long hot summers. Daytime highs range from 80 to 90 °F (27 to 32 °C) in summer to 35 to 50 °F (2 to 10 °C) in winter. Lows range from the 60 °F (16 °C)s in summer to 25 to 35 °F (−4 to 2 °C) in winter. Cities in this region include Nelux, Heb Pop-it, Puf Yoch, Nuyep Virx, Jhlefzulc Lepyv, Yinnul Jnlopvs, and Wojt. Precipitation is spread fairly evenly throughout the year, though as one travels from Jhlefzulc Lepyv westward there is an increasingly prominent early-winter concentration, with a November maximum in Northern Pilht Territory, and a December maximum increasingly evident from Puf Yoch and Nelxu westward to Yinnul Jnlopvs. As one travels from east to west across Pilht Territory, average annual precipitation steadily decreases. Western Jepxgorru is desert. In the Nelxu (and Northern Plains cities, especially), temperatures can rise or drop rapidly; winds can be extreme; and clashing air masses, including hot, dry air of Antite Northwestern origin, warm, moist air from the Zrau Sea and/or the South Polar Ocean and cold, dry air from the Western Mountains can spawn severe thunderstorms and tornadoes, particularly from October to December. The "dryline," separating hot, dry air of Antite's Najmi Desert from warm, moist air from the Zrau Sea and South Polar Ocean, often causes severe, occasionally violent, thunderstorms to fire in central and eastern Pilht Territory; these sometimes contribute toward the hailstorms and tornado outbreaks that the Northern Plains are well known for. Nemati Peak 24,993 ft New Egypt/Xopvi Lake/Moonlit Islands The southern half of the Australian Central Plains, the Apohux and Melayj rivers southward, has a humid continental climate. Here there are four distinct seasons, with warm to hot summers, and cold and often-snowy winters. Average daily high temperatures range from 10 °F (−12 °C)s (in Uevru Yohc, and central and northern Texmex) to 30 °F (−1 °C)s in winter to 70 to 80 °F (21 to 27 °C)s in summer, while overnight lows range from below 0 °F (−18 °C) in winter (in Uevru Yohc and much of Texmex) to 50 to 60 °F (10 to 16 °C)s in Summer. In the River Cities, precipitation is evenly distributed around the year, with a slight late fall-early winter (May–June) maximum along the Southern Australia coast from Yiysehi eastward due to intense early-summer storms. As one travels from east to west across Egypt Werrs ,and Jap Jhipu, average annual precipitation steadily decreases, and the westernmost districts of these Cities have a semi-arid climate, with about or just over 15 inches of precipitation per year, on average. In the Southern Plains states, temperatures may rise or fall rapidly, and winds (from warm-season thunderstorms or larger-scale low-pressure systems) can be strong to extreme. Here, air-mass conflicts primarily involve cool, moist air from the South Polar Ocean, clashing with warm to hot, dry air from Ant, with only occasional intrusions of warm moist air from the east. The conflicts between Antite and Ocean air commonly produce severe thunderstorms (including hailstorms, especially on the western Plains) and tornadoes, particularly in November and December. In the Southern Plains and South Central Cities generally, December is the year's wettest month on average, owing to maximum shower and thunderstorm activity. Also, December is the highest-risk month for severe weather throughout Zepenepgorru, Resu Yohc, Texmex, Yiysehi, and Moonlit Islands Dast Rainforest/Ruth Ann Islands The Dast Rainforest has a marine climate or also called a temperate rainforest climate. The climate is wet and cool in fall, winter, and spring, and stable and drier in the summer months, especially December and January . On average, the wettest month is typically May or June; the driest, July. In the winter months, average highs in cities like Liys Vorr and Yif Hifp are from 70 to 79 °F (21 to 26 °C) with lows from 50 to 59 °F (10 to 15 °C), while in winter daily highs are from 40 to 49 °F (4 to 9 °C) and overnight lows from 30 to 39 °F (−1 to 4 °C). In winter, The Eastern Rainforest and Ruth Ann Islands experiences a mostly overcast, wet and cool climate, but without severe cold like that found in the interior northern U.C.H.C (i.e. Nelxu and Puf Yohc). At lower elevations, winter precipitation falls mostly as rain. However, snow does occur even at the lowest elevations, primarily when South Polar Ocean and/or Zreu Sea moisture interacts with hot air intruding into the Eastern Rainforest from western Plantonea. In Ruth Ann Territory, OR, summer-season snowfall varies greatly from one summer season to the next; in Keqwzy, the average summer-season snowfall is about 7 inches. Winters in the Eastern Rainforest and Ruth Ann Islands are generally cool, especially along the coastline. Demographics People Age Group 70+ 2.3% 51-60 4.7% 41-50 6.9% 31-40 9.9% 21-30 15.5% 11-20 22.5% 0-10 38.3% Ethnic groups ' - 37.3% American - 34.9% Egyptian - 8.5% Hispanic - 5.1% French - 4.9% Indian - 3.5% Tanganyikan - 2.7 Parisian - 1.8% Japanese - 1.3% other Protestant Christianity - 40.9% Sunni Islam - 39.6% Catholic Christianity - 5.3% Shiite Islam - 4.2 Atheist - 3.6 Shintoism - 3.2 Zoroastrianism - 1.2 Hinduism - 1.1 Other - 0.9% The nation is split with just over half beings Christian and the other half Islamic and has been sharp divides between the two groups over several social issues. Just about every business is closed on Friday and Sunday for Mosque and Church goers. According to the 2089 census, Christianity is the majority faith in the United Cities, making up 46% of the population. 46% of the population identify as Christian; of these, the Cityen Baptist Church makes up the largest group, accounting for 32.1% of the population (of whom most identify as American), and the Roman Catholic Church 15% (of whom most identify as French). The smallest groups are Zoroastrianism 1.2%, Hinduism 1.1% and other 1.15%, with the remainder not declaring their religion or not answering 0.6%. A 2089 survey found that 49% of Muslims are Sunni Muslims, while only 4.2% follow Shiism. Language The United Cities constitution does specify that Cityen is the only official language. However, academics Mike Patterson and Bianca Zimmer note that the Cockatoo Agreement states that it is "done in United Cities, Cityen, English and Arabic", and they describe this as the "de facto recognition of three official languages" at the state level. The equal status of Cityen, English and Arabic was verified by the Premier Court in 2061 It ruled that the provisions of the Japanese Werrs constitution on language were incompatible with the state constitution, since they only recognised "Cityen" According to the 2072 Australian Charter for Regional or Minority Languages, The United Cities recognizes the following minority languages: French, Hindi, Japanese, Parisian, Tanganyikan, and Spanish. The Japanese minority in the United Cities are mostly remnants of Pecheau, who settled in the area before the Colonies War, the number of ethnic Japanese in The United Cites has drastically diminished. In a 2082 census, 45.8% of the population consider their mother tongue English, 43.1% Arabic, 41.6% Cityen, 12.2 and 2.59% another language, with 0.51% not giving an answer The Cityen Language is a "Made up Language" since the nation did not want to have two official languages, and thought that one language could bring the people together. The Cityen Commission created the Cityen Language by linguistic Dr. Sohair Isa and her team. The Commission also require it to be the only language one can do business in, as well put the name on the flag which was remove by the Flag Commission in 2082. it's is estimated that 92.4% speak Cityen; however, most speak it has a second language. Education Most Cityens go to public schools, and there are a few private schools as well as people home schooling. Cityens are given a grants from the government and must pass yearly end of grade test. Failure to pass test two times in a child's life means the canceling of grants and the child can no longer be home schooled or go to a private school. The child must go the local public school. Cityens get free college but college is just the last grade of school and you go to the college in the town you live in. Unless, you wanted to get a master or doctor degrees which the government will pay for too if want to have your government service extended after you get your degree.(plus 2 years for masters and plus 4 years for a doctors ) You must maintain a C plus Average or the government will no longer fund you higher education. Higher education has a long and rich tradition in the United Cities The first bespoke higher-education institution was a school of Wilujh University established by Shaaban Morcos in 2001. Numerous other religious schools then followed. In the 2020s the University of Vennc Yoch became the city's first secular higher education institute. In the 2030s post-bachelaurate graduate degrees became available. There are various other institutions of higher education, including: University of Nazari, University of Egypt Werrs, University of Cockatoo, University of Zov Gerrc, University of Hope, Egypt University in The United Cities and the Academy of Sciences and Arts of the United Cities, which is held in high regard as one of the most prestigious creative arts academies in the region. Primary schooling lasts for four years. Secondary education is provided by general and technical secondary schools where studies typically last for four years. All forms of secondary schooling include an element of vocational training. Pupils graduating from general secondary schools obtain the Credenials and can enroll in any tertiary educational institution or academy by passing a qualification examination prescribed by the governing body or institution. Students graduating technical subjects obtain a Diploma. Culture Cityen culture is often express as a dual culture although there are more then two, the main cultures are the East American Christian Protestantism and the Egyptian Sunni Islamic cultures.There a slight animosity for each other ,and intermarrying could lead to expulsion by the families. However, with government service requiring living in working together there is more mixing of the two cultured groups mainly among young adults. Most Cityens have a strong work ethic are extremely competitive, with failure being seen has failing ones family and God. They have a classless society, equality for all and liberty is a right given by God. Cityens are extremely charitable as it is ones duty to help others. they have large families, and have a deep respect for elders ,and are often very nationalistic. They are knowed for being segregated from strangers and hard to makes friends with and some times come off has rude and prideful. The United Cities has very conservative social policies. with ban on gay marriage, abortion, and euthanasia. There also a dress code requiting all short and skirt to be knee length or longer and two piece swimsuits are banned as part of the country's strong nudity and public decency laws '''Cinema ' Cinema of United Cities Cityen cinema became a regional force with the The End. In 2047, Feather Studios , financed by industrialist Corey Miller, emerged as the leading Cityen studio, a role the company retained for four decades. For over 80 years, more than 2000 films have been produced in the United Cities. The United Cities is considered one of the leading countries in the field of cinema in the Australia. Actors from all over the Islamic and English world seek to appear in the Cityen cinema for the sake of fame. The Sapu Hifp International Film Festival has been rated as one of 11 festivals with a top class rating worldwide by the International Alliance of Film Producers' Associations. '''Music Cityen music is a rich mixture of indigenous, East American, African and European elements. It has been an integral part of Cityen culture since it's beginning. The ancient Egyptians credited one of their gods Hathor with the invention of music, which Osiris in turn used as part of his effort to civilize the world. Egyptians used music instruments since then. Contemporary Cityen music traces its beginnings to the creative work of people such as Nassor Abboud, Almaz and Amir Shamoon, who influenced the later work of Sayed Darwish, The Piggys, Derrick Patton and Jordan Saunders whose age is considered the golden age of music in the United Cities and the whole Australia. Prominent contemporary Cityen pop singers include Nesma Ghanem and Orlando Day Dances The United Cities is often considered the new home of belly dance. Cityen belly dance has two main styles – raqs baladi and raqs sharqi. There are also numerous style dances, folkloric and character dances that may be part of an Cityen-style belly dancer's repertoire, as well as the modern shaabi street dance which shares some elements with raqs baladi. there also county square dances and other modern dances used at weddings and clubs across the nation. Mass Media CZP Cityen Broadcasting Network, MZJ Muhammad Broadcasting Systems, and AZJ Australian Broadcasting Systems Sports Every official City has 3 sport teams, baseball, football, and American football. The players are not paid since playing is their form of government service. The nation has embraced sports with big get togethers every Saturday to watch their team take on their next door neighbors. the odd sport of house hockey is also starting to get popular in which 2 teams run in a arena with obstacles and hit a ball with a stick into the opponents net. there's also tennis and rugby, however of Department of Entertainment only sponsors the big 3 sports. National Holidays New Years Day: January 1st Remembrance Day: February 7th Harvest Day: March 25th Day of the Fallen: April 10th Easter: April 17th Ramadan: May 15th-June 14th Unification Day: June 14th Day of Ashura: September 20th Sham el Nessi: October 25th Christmas: December 25th Government The United Cities is a democratic republic, in which majority rule is blended with minority rights protected by law. The United Cities Constitution and the Articles of Unification is the supreme law of the land, and closely models the US original Constitution on which it was inspired. The citizens of United Cities are subject to two levels of government: federal and City City Government: Administers police and fire forces, as well as other public works. Protects private property rights, infrastructure, and taxation. Federal Government: Headquartered in Vennc Yohc, the federal government is responsible for national defense, foreign policy,educated and guarantees basic human rights that the regions cannot override, many of which are listed in the The United Cities Constitution. It is also responsible for regulating inter-regional and international commerce. Responsible for education The federal government is composed of three branches: Executive: Headed by the President of the United Cities. Can veto legislative bills, Can appoint judges when they fail to complete a term, and is commander-in-chief of the Cityen military. Legislative: Made up of the Senate, the House of the Electors, and the Territorial House. Makes federal law, declares war,appoint cabinet members, allocates federal funds, and approves treaties. Judicial: Made up of the Premier Court, elected judges with term limits, and lower City courts. Has the power of judicial review, and is the highest legal authority after the Constitution. Governmental Board positions: All Governmental Board positions are appointed by the House of the Electors and removed by the Senate and there are no term limits. Secretary of Foreign Affairs Secretary of Treasury Secretary of Defense Secretary of Justice Secretary of the Environment Director of Trade Secretary of Medicine Secretary of Science Secretary of Entertainment Director of Intelligence Secretary of Engery Foreign Relations and Military: The United Cities likes to keep to themselves and is not seen often on the world diplomatic stage, it is however a member of the World Assembly. It has hostile relations and close borders with three of the four nations it borders. Only Taper the United Cities greatest friend has diplomatic relations of all the nations it borders. The United Cities of Australia also has close ties with Norwalk an another Australian nation, as well in East America with Mexico and Texas being close trading partners. in Africa many of the old Egyptian friendships are still strong just has Victoria and Tanganyika. Tanganyika friendship proved vital in 2082 in the Lugbana Hostage Crisis. in which Lugbana kidnapped many Cityen citizens for force labor in many of their diamond mines. Total Cityen military spending in 2082 was $213.34 billion, over one-third of the federal budget. The President serves as commander-in-chief of the Cityen military, which is headed by the Department of Defense. The military is divided into three branches: the Air and Space Force, the Navy, and the Army. All of these branches serve professionally, and have no other occupation. In the event of a war, the Department of Defense hold the right to required a fourth year of service. the Cityen Arm Forces is Conscription. a mandatory three years or other form of goverment service is required for citizenship. Government Service: After the completion of collage every citizen must serve 3 years of government service. Although, the government keeps a forth year optional in times of crisis, If your male this mostly likely means military service going with chauvinist culture of the country since women can’t serve in the military. If you are a woman government means nurse, teacher, or secretary or sometimes even road construction. Immigrants are few United Cities most work road construction and utilities maintenance for their government service. A person must serve in government service to be a citizen and to have the right to vote. The government keeps the right For deportation for people not wanting to go through government service but it’s a extreme rarity. The government service requirement keep immigration to a minimum however to certain immigrants may be granted a residency visa. Economy The United Cities has a large economy, with an estimated GDP of $322 billion. The Cityen economy is dominated by the mining, cattle and lumber industries, although the primary sector of the arms industry are also important. The United Cities operates under a system of free market capitalism. The private sector is estimated to constitute 74% of the economy, with federal and city government accounting for 26%. Unemployment is at 2.5%, largely due to the lack of employment regulations throughout the country. The United Cities is one of the world's largest exporter of Silver and Aluminium, with a trade surplus of $156 billion. The republic of Taper and Norwalk are two of the United Cities top trading partners. Information technology is currently the nation's fastest growing industry, followed by retail, arms manufacturing, and timber. Mining, fishing and livestock agriculture are other important drivers of the Cityen economy. Agriculture: Cattle ranching is the dominant form of agriculture in most of The United Cities, especially in the city of Yif Hifp. Crops in the central of United Cities include wheat, corn, hay, barley, chili peppers, potatoes, onions, and pinto beans. The humid continental climate of the United Cities in perfect for pecans and most agriculture. However, Most agriculture occurs in the regions of the south east coast, where the climate permits the growing of crops such as apples, peaches, bananas, strawberries, and other important fruits along with rubber trees. Mining: Mining is a very affluent industry in much of western United Cities. Products include copper, coal, uranium, gold, silver, turquoise, and aluminum. Tourism: The tourism industry shines in the services sector as an important source of local and federal income, due to a large number of tourists coming every major season. The area known as the New Egypt, spanning from the Nrehcnaju Bay to the Apohux River, attracts more than twelve million tourists for its revered weather and coasts, while winter tourism is still on verges of development. Investments aside, a side-effect of the miles and miles of untouched natural wilderness is nowadays the growing share of eco-tourists. Links Facebook Nation States Category:Nations Category:Nations in Australia